Dhamphir
by Artaddict15
Summary: What do you get when you mix a Pureblood and a Vampire Hunter? U get dhamphir named Aya Chishibara. In a world where she is the only one of her kind she must keep her identity a secret or face the consequences. But what happens when that secret is leaked? Who will help her in a world where being half may get you killed? A certain vamp with blonde hair and a sword. TakumaxOc. RxR!
1. A Secret of my Own

_**All right, here is something I'm working on. Don't know if I'll publish it yet, but if your reading this then I guess I did. Anyways, I don't own Vampire Knight!**_

Chapter 1: Secrets of my Own

I know the big secret at Cross Academy. I know the reason why the Day Class and The Night class are separate. I know why the day class students are never allowed out after dark, or ever allowed too close to the night class students. I know about the vampires. But nobody knows that I know, and I try very hard to keep it that way.

How do I know this, you ask? Because I am one too, sort of. Not really.

I am what is called a dhamphir, the child of a vampire and a human. But not just any vampire, a pure blood. I am a rarity in the world, something that hadn't occured in thousands of years.

Sure, longer than any one can remember ago, when pure bloods were still plentiful in the world, there were many dhamphirs. Those dhamphirs married pure bloods or other dhamphirs until what is now known as the Nobles came about. But as purebloods began to dwindle in the world after the war with humans, the dhamphirs began to dissipate, until there were no more. Only the oldest of vampires remember the dhamphirs nowadays, though there are legends and stories told about us in both the human and vampire worlds.

I, however, am a creature that has never appeared throughout all of history. The daughter of a Pureblood and a Vampire Hunter. Ironic isn't it?

My father was a pure blood named Ryuu Ouri, fiancée to one Sara Shirabuki. When they were first engaged, he had no qualms about it. That is, until he met my mother, the Vampire hunter Hana Chishibara. They fell in love, despite their differences, and had me in secret. Sara found out about their love and plotted to kill them both cruelly in her jealousy. She made my mother into a vampire and forced her to kill my father, and he, unable to hurt the woman he loved, didn't resist. After what she'd done, my mother couldn't live with herself. She gave me to her best friend, another vampire hunter, to take care of before falling to a level E. Her best friend had no choice but to kill her. That best friend, who was named Kanna Himachi, raised me like her own, as per my mother's request, until i was 15, when she died on one of her missions.

And that is my rather tragic and depressing backstory, though I was too young to remember most of it. The only thing that truly saddened me was the death of my dear mother figure, Kanna. She taught me everything I know about vampires and vampire hunters, and helped me through all of the obstacles I'd faced as a dhamphir. She never once recoiled from me because of my nature, as most would have, and for that I am eternally grateful.

She taught me all the things I needed to know in order to hide my secret from the world, fearing what others might do if they knew. So hide it I did, and did it well. I was sent here for high school for my protection, despite the vampire inhabitants. It was the safest school in a hundred miles. And since I was part of the day class, my interaction with the night class was slim to none. In all my 16 years of life, no one had suspected I was anything other than human.

Until _that _day. The day I met_ him._

**_Hey guys! So that was the introduction. Just a heads up, this is a combination of the manga and anime, with some plot changes. Hopefully no one is too OOC. Don't judge too quickly and read the next chapter. I promise it's a lot better._**


	2. He Saw Me

_**Here's where the story really begins! I definitely don't own Vampire Knight!**_

Chapter 2: He Saw Me

"Aya..." My teacher called for what must have been the twelfth time, completely unnoticed through my daydreams, "Chishibara Aya!"

"Yes?" I jumped as something came flying at me. I dodged quickly, but made it look like it was an accident. I looked down at where the object now rested on my desk. A white board eraser. I picked it up and studied it for a moment.

"Professor, I think you dropped this!" I called and tossed it back to him with a too-innocent smile. He fumed as it landed perfectly on his large wooden podium, trying to ignore the sniggering of my classmates. He pushed up his glasses and tried to regain his composure. Not succeeding, I might add. The students only laughed more.

Then with a red face he shouted at me, "It seems you need to clean up your act, Miss Chishibara. And I know just the thing to help you out." Oh no. The smile dropped off my face. "Cleaning duty, after class. I want this room spotless tomorrow."

I groaned. Not tonight! Worst possible timing ever. The full moon was tonight...

The bell rang, signifying the end of school. Everyone packed up there books and left in a hurry, excited by the break from classes the weekend offered. But not me. Instead, I was led to a broom cupboard in the back of the room where I was given a mop and bucket.

"Get to work!" Demanded my balding teacher, shoving a pair of yellow rubber gloves into my face, before stomping out of the room with his jacket and brief case. I sighed, stupid professor.

I looked out the window uneasily at the sinking sun. I had to hurry or I would start to change before I got to a safe place. I patted the medicine packet I always kept in the inside pocket of my uniform, reassuring myself that it was there. Good.

I quickly got to work, tying my waist length wavy blue-black hair in a low ponytail at the nape of my neck. Every now and then I'd glance nervously out the window as the sun dipped below the tree line. By the time I was done it was already below the horizon. With the coming of dusk I could feel the heavy pulsing of my blood that signified the beginning of my change. I quickly untied my hair and made a dash for the door, leaving my books behind. My blood pulsed again and I doubled over in pain, leaning against the wall of the hallway for support.

_Pulse. _I could feel my vampire blood raging through my veins, taking control of my body.

_Pulse._ Long fangs extended out of my canines. My throat burned with bloodlust.

_Pulse. _The strength and power began pouring into my body. I could feel my muscles hum with energy.

I stumbled as I made my way through the halls, trying to get out of the building before a class prefect, or worse, a night class student saw me. I reached a shaky hand into my jacket pocket, fishing for my medicine packet with my blood tablets in it. If I had some my bloodlust would be satisfied enough to make my way back to the dorms.

I opened the packet and turned it over into my hand, waiting for the small white pills to fall into my palm. Nothing. I shook it. Still nothing.

You've got to be kidding me! Empty? What the hell? I thought back to the last time I had replaced the pills. I was standing at the desk drawer i kept the pills in and was about to change them when I heard the morning bell ring. I hurriedly pulled on my socks and shoes and ran out the door and shoved my medicine packet into my pocket...leaving my pills...on the desk...without replacing them.

Damn it, Aya! You and your short attention span are going to get you found out! I cringed as the bloodlust hit again, stronger than before. I need a plan, fast! Ok, where would I find some blood or blood tablets without running into any night class students? Uhhh, lets see... Oh! The infirmary! Perfect!

I stumbled down the hall, in the direction of said destination, fighting the rapidly increasing formation of my vampire genes. My vision started going fuzzy and red around the edges and I knew my eyes were probably glowing blood red.

The infirmary was in sight now and I clumsily made my way towards it. I was consumed by the need for blood, so much so that I didn't notice the movement in the shadows a short way down the hall.

I staggered into the room, lurching towards the back. I looked around, desperate and impatient to find a cure to the torturous fire in my throat. My eyes zeroed in on the mini fridge in the corner. I sprang towards it, hoping to find what I needed.

And there it was, thank the lord. A large rack filled with blood bags, marked by blood type. My mouth started to water. I grabbed the closest bag and ripped it open, greedily consuming its contents. As the sweet liquid slipped down my throat, the fire of blood lust began to diminish. I tipped the bag up, letting the last remnants of the clear bag drip onto my tongue, relishing in the succulent flavor. I was so distracted by the taste that I failed to notice the figure standing in the doorway.

"What...?" The figure began, and faster than should be possible, I whipped around, crouching into a defensive pose. Shit, he saw me. It was a night class student. He had light blonde hair and pale skin. His brilliant emerald eyes were opened wide in surprise and shock, his full lips slack, as if he were stuck on what to say. Overall, incredibly attractive. No, that didn't even describe it. His beauty was godly. But he was a vampire, and he saw me.

**_Hello readers! If you haven't figured it out already, the vampire is Takuma Ichijo. _****_What do you think so far? Don't keep your opinions to yourselves. I like constructive criticism and unrestrained reverence as much as the next person ;)_**


	3. Song of Compulsion

_**I'm here with another chapter! I am on a roll! Oh yeah, still don't own Vampire knight! Not much has changed in the past hour since I wrote the last chapter...**_

Chapter 3: Song of Compulsion

_*sigh* _Why can't Ruka and Aidou get along better? I mean, class barely started ten minutes ago and they were already arguing about something unimportant. I was glad to get out of there.

Taking walks was a regular habit of mine when I needed space and time to think, both things I needed at that moment. There was something peaceful about the school at night that calmed my nerves.

My grandfather's agent was coming to check on me soon, though he was actually here to spy on Kaname. I'd have to tell him soon, to make sure nothing went wrong. And something would inevitably go wrong.

I sighed. I hated these "visits". Everything always got so tense around here. I rounded the corner of the hallway and stopped.

What was that smell? It smelled like a human but not quite. The smell started to change and I followed it down the long corridors of the school. I passed an open door and looked inside briefly. It looked like it had been recently cleaned, the smell of soap hung heavy in the air. I looked around the room and caught a glimpse of a book bag on a desk near the back of the room. Had someone left it there by mistake?

Suddenly, I caught another whiff of that strange smell, only stronger. I melted into the shadows, concealing myself from whatever was the cause of the aroma. I made my way down the halls, following the scent. Goodness I made myself sound like a dog.

Wait what is that?

I saw in front of me a girl with her back to me, in the day class's uniform I might add, stumbling into the infirmary. She really didn't look well. She was hunched over and clutching her throat as if it were hurting her very badly. I took a small sniff at the air. Ahh, so this girl is the source of that strange odor. It wasn't the same as before, I'm not sure how but even now it was still changing, getting stronger. It wasn't an unpleasant smell, quite the opposite actually, I rather liked it. It was as if two very different scents were fighting for dominance over the other. It was very intriguing. It made me want to take a huge breath through the nose. I hadn't known humans could smell that good. She smelled so...delicious.

I stopped breathing through my nose right then. I was _not_ just thinking about drinking from this human girl. I needed to help her. Yes, she was obviously hurt and needed some assistance.

I rounded the corner and started into the infirmary when I froze. This was definitely no human girl. In front of me stood a vampiress, a blood bag clutched in her hand above her head as she caught the last droplets of crimson on her tounge. Long fangs, longer than normal, protruded from her upper lip, and her eyes closed in satisfaction.

"What...?" I began asking her what she was doing here. Why a vampiress was wearing a day class uniform. Why she was drinking blood on school grounds. Why she smelled so mouthwatering.

Quick as lightning she was facing me, crouching low to the ground defensively.

I was awestruck, to say the least. She was beautiful. Not in the way that most vampiresses are, like Ruka or Seiren. They were a more refined, immortal sort of beauty, like glass roses. She was wild, untamed, and filled with emotion and life. More like a radiant wildflower in full bloom. She had black hair that shone almost blue in the moonlight from the window. Her skin had a healthy tan, unusual for a vampire due to lack of sun exposure, and the glowing red eyes that signified our race. Full lips with high cheek bones and a straight nose graced her face, each highlighting more of her beauty.

But in her eyes I saw fear. Terror. I'd never had anyone look at me with such horror, as if I was about to kill her.

I took a cautious step forward, hands raised to show I meant her no harm. Her eyes widened in fear and she tripped back against the wall. Her breathing began to come faster as she looked around her for a way out like a caged animal. I took another slow step forward and she pressed her back into the wall, red eyes impossibly wide.

Indecision followed by determination suddenly flashed through her expression. She opened her mouth and did something I didn't expect. She sang, the sound as light and beautiful as the ringing of a silver bell.

_Be still, dear_

_Be silent_

_Not one step forth thy foot do take_

I stopped in my tracks, frozen to the floor. I looked at her in shock. Was she controlling me with her song? Her delicious non-human/ non-vampire smell wafted over to me, filling my mind and clouding my thoughts. My bloodlust flared, burning in my throat. What was this creature, neither human nor vampire, that made me crave her so?

_Close thine eye_

_Till ends this night_

_And call I for thy mind to wake_

My eye lids began to grow heavy as her song continued and I crouched to the floor, trying to keep myself awake. My vision began to grow blurry. Was this her vampiric ability? I'd never seen one so strong from anyone but a pure blood.

_Ask not who_

_Ask not why_

_Till wake thee from this lullaby_

The last thing I saw was the beautiful, mysterious girl turn to me as she walked to the window with a look of sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry..." She said, right before I blacked out.

**_Wow, getting right into things. Sorry if people are bothered by a lack of introduction to the characters. I'm more of a plot kind of person. Anyways, please RxR!_**


	4. Run

_**Another chapter! I gotta say, I'm pretty proud of my backstory. I tried to use the most little known characters I could think of so I could make them my own and tie them into the story at the same time. Ryuu Ouri is a real character in the story as is the vampire hunter who killed him, though we do not know their real names. I do not own Vampire Knight!**_

Chapter 4: Run

I was running away from the school building as fast as my enhanced vampiric legs could carry me. My transformation had been completed the moment I drank the blood, so no worries about bloodlust. But then that guy had to show up! How much did he see? Did he know? I can't believe I used my powers on him! But I didn't have a choice.

The only things I had inherited from my father, besides my fangs, were his distinctive golden eyes (which I covered most of the time with brown contacts to blend in) and his unique vampiric abilities. The power of Aura Manipulation and Compulsion through song. I could only ever use the compulsion portion of my powers twice a month, during the full and new moons, when my vampire blood surfaced.

You see, my Vampire blood and my Vampire Hunter blood are not compatible with each other. I physically cannot be a vampire hunter and a vampire at the same time. Therefore, my body switches between the two. Vampire on the full and new moons, vampire hunter/ human the rest. However, I still retained certain qualities of each while in the opposite state. Like the fact that i still had fangs (albeit smaller and less noticeable) and could still manipulate auras while I was a vampire hunter, and I could still handle anti-vampire weapons and strong light when I was a vampire, though they could still injure me.

However, I was never a normal human. Ever. Sometimes I resented that fact. Life would be so much easier if I was. I would never have to hide from the world who, or what, I am. But that was impossible. I would always be just half.

There was always something that distinguished me from my peers, like the strength and speed that came with being a vampire hunter. I even carried anti-vampire weapons with me at all times, my mother's black and silver daggers, Yin and Yang. I carried them in holsters on my thighs.

I was too caught up in my thoughts to notice the calculating red eyes that followed me in the darkness. Eyes that had been watching me for awhile now.

I ran through the forest towards the dorms at a pace that would put Olympic runners to shame, debating what I should do about the night class student that saw me. I scaled the side of the building and climbed into the third story window of my (thankfully) single dorm room. Deciding I was safe enough, I closed my eyes and thought of the handsome vampire that was still passed out in the infirmary.

"Awaken," I whispered, snapping my fingers. He would probably be waking up right about now and wondering what the hell had just happened. I sighed in despair, what was I going to do? Ok, lets think about this rationally.

Lets go over what he probably knows about me:

1. I wore the Day Class uniform

2. I had tanned skin, unheard of for vampires

3. I had glowing red eyes, unheard of for humans

4. I had fangs and was drinking blood

5. I most likely smelled weird to him

6. I sang a song that put him to sleep, literally

Hmmm, well, I think it's safe to say that I'm screwed. If he ever saw me again I'd be as good as gone. Reported to the Council, poked and prodded as an experiment, killed for being a freak of nature...

Wait! That's it! He never _would_ see me again! Not like that anyways! As soon as morning came I was as good as human! No red eyes, no fangs(noticeable ones anyway), no blood. I would seem like just any other human girl. All I had to do was avoid the Night Class at all costs...

**_Hey peoples! Sorry about the shortness! Review if you read this and liked it! Or if you didn't like it... Oh just review already!_**


	5. The Ballad

**_These chapters are kind of short compared to the ones I'm used to writing... Oh well! I don't own Vampire Knight!_**

Chapter 5: The Ballad

All I had to do was avoid the Night Class at all costs...

Or not. My life sucks (no pun intended). I was reminded of this fact a week after the incident during homeroom by none other than, well, every girl in the Day Class.

The Winter Ball was coming up that Friday, marking the end of the semester and the beginning of winter break, and of course, every girl within screaming distance was completely hyped up about it. It was one of the only events in the school year where the Day and Night Classes got together. So, naturally, it was every human girl's dream. And for a class that is predominantly female, it is a pretty big dream. Understandably, I made it my goal to skip the event every year.

And, of course, with the coming of the Winter Ball, there was the election of the Snow Queen. Every girl in the class voted for the girl (not themselves) they thought was the best leader, best represented the Day Class, blah blah blah. Basically a popularity bid. That girl would have to attend the ball and, in front of everyone, dance the first dance with a guy of her choosing along with the Night Class's Snow King and his chosen partner. Being what I am, there was nothing about this scenario that I liked.

I sunk lower in my seat as the professor handed out the ballads. I tried to hide myself as much as possible in the hopes that everyone would forget I was there. I did not succeed. My best friend, Rina, looked over at me and smiled.

Oh no, it was one of her demon smiles. The kind that meant she was plotting something. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes that made me want to run and hide somewhere.

"I think I'm going to vote for you, Aya-chan. You'd make a good Snow Queen." She exclaimed, rather loudly. I looked around and found my classmates whispering to each other while looking at me. No, no, no, no, no. I knew what she was up to! And it was working too. I looked on in dismay as people began signing my name on the ballad and passing it in to the teacher.

I glared at my best friend. She looked so satisfied with herself, smiling widely like she'd won the lottery. Ooh she was going to pay for this.

"Ah, seems we have a winner," I looked at my teacher in horror. I sunk even lower in my seat, "this year's Snow Queen will be," please not me, please not me, anyone but me, "Aya Chishibara!"

Cue face plant into desk.

"Awwwww, she's so excited she has to hide her face!" My soon-to-be-dead best friend joked, patting my back. My classmates snickered at my reaction. I turned my head to glare at her but her smile just widened further. She looked suspiciously like the Cheshire Cat.

As we let out into the hallway I turned on her.

"What did you do that for?" I asked, throwing my hands into the air. She just smiled at me. Sometimes I really wished she wasn't the one person in the world who was not afraid of my glare.

"Lighten up A-chan," she used her pet name for me, "I only did it because you never go to them. They're really fun and I'd hate for you to miss out on the experience. You should at least go to one party with me before we graduate." A sad look came across her expression. Never mind the fact that we were graduating two years from now. She put on her puppy dog look.

"Please A-chan?" her eyes widened, giving her a helpless look. Grrr, I hate that look. She knows I can't resist that look. But not this time. I was determined.

"For me?" Tears pooled in her eyes and her lip quivered. Resist, resist, resist...

"Fine." I hung my head. My will power is pathetic. Immediately, the kicked puppy look dropped off her face and she grinned. The Demon Smile! Run or you might not make it out alive!

I was in the process of doing just that when a hand caught my wrist. I turned back to Rina and shrunk away from the scheming look in her eyes. Run, run, run, she has something planned for you! Run away and hide while you still can!

"We're going shopping!" She exclaimed, dragging me out of the school just as the sun started to set over the horizon.

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed as she pulled me down the stone steps towards the town.

Ichijo's POV

As I got dressed for class, I was left alone with my thoughts, most of which had been occupied by that strange girl I'd seen nearly a week ago. The only person I'd told about the incident was Kaname. He hadn't said anything about it, but I got the feeling that I shouldn't speak about it to anyone else. Personally, I hadn't wanted to tell anyone anyway. That girl was special somehow. And I had the strangest feeling when I thought about her, like I wanted to keep her existence a secret. My secret...

Stop! Don't go any further with that train of thought.

Just thinking about her scent made my throat ache. How could one person be so tantalizing? It was madness. It's not like I couldn't control my bloodlust after so many years of practice, but this was different. It was as if her blood was calling out to the vampire in me, offering a delicasy far more rare and delicious than any I'd ever known.

What was she? What creature could possibly give off such a heavenly aroma? I wouldn't wait to find out. I would find her.

"NOOOOO!" The scream ripped me away from my thoughts. I ran to the window to see what was happening. From the window in my bedroom overlooking the town, I could see two girls in the day class uniform. One, a relatively small girl with short, curly brown hair, was pulling (more like dragging) another, this one with waist length black hair, down the stone steps leading away from the school. My gaze lingered on the struggling black haired girl for some reason.

"Nooo! Not shopping! You know I hate shopping!" She was latched on to a side railing as if her life depended on it. The brown haired girl was pulling on her waist.

"We are going shopping and that's final! I will not have you looking like a frump at your first ball!" The brown haired one exclaimed, tickling the other girl to make her let go. She latched her arms around the black haired girl's arms and waist and began pushing her forward.

"Gah! Let me go! Someone save me! I'm being kidnapped by a madman!" The black haired girl screamed as she struggled. The brown haired girl pinched her ear and started pulling her down the steps to a chorus of "ow, ow, ow" coming from the black haired girl.

"First of all, I am a mad_woman_ and second of all, no one will save you. And do you know why? Because you look like a frump! No one wants to save a frump!"

At this point I was laughing so hard at the scene that tears streamed down my face. I clutched my aching stomach as I doubled over with laughter. I didn't know what I found so funny about the exchange, but I hadn't laughed that hard in a long time.

I straightened as I heard my door open. Akatsuki was standing in the opening, giving me a strange look.

"What's so funny, Ichijo?" He asked. I wiped the tears from my eyes and grabbed my jacket.

"Oh, nothing. Just some street performers." He looked confused but shrugged it off as we left for our first class.


	6. Preparations

_**Muahahahaha! Here is a purely comedic chapter cuz i was feelin bored. If I owned Vampire Knight, which I don't, than I would have made myself a character in it. Aya and Rina actually have my personality a bit... Don't judge me! I wanted to be in a story!**_

Chapter 6:Preparations 

I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. How the hell had Rina talked me into buying this? I know she's a fashion diva and all but still...well lets just say she has absolutely no regard for my comfort zone.

The dress we ended up buying for me was a Very eye catching red. Already not good. It was strapless, with a sweetheart neckline that showed a bit of cleavage at the top, but not enough that it was slutty. The mid section of the dress, from just under the bust line to my waist, was a fitted black corset belt thing that tied in the front, accentuating my every curve. The skirt was a light material that floated behind me while I walked, almost making it look like waves on water. Or since the dress was red I guess it would be blood. Oh, the irony.

Anyways, very eye catching. Which is the exact opposite of what I had been trying to do my whole life. It went against my very nature to be eye catching. I mean, I'm trying to essentially hide what species I am from the world! It was bound to create habits.

How did Rina convince me to do this again? No matter how many times I asked the question, I still couldn't provide an answer.

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. Or she in this case. The demonic simile on her face just proved my point. She barged in, already wearing her baby blue evening gown and holding what looked suspiciously like a make up bag. I began backing away.

"What's in that bag?" I asked cautiously. She stepped forward and blinked innocently, though her demon smile gave her away.

"Nothing..." She approached me slowly, like a lion stalking its prey.

"Oh no! You are_ not_ putting that crap on my face!" I took another step back.

"You don't have a choice," she took another step forward.

"You'll never take me alive!" I quoted before making a dash for the door. I got maybe two steps before I hit a wall of hard flesh. I looked up into two demonic smiles, identical to the original. My other friends, the twins Rai and Kai, looked evilly back at me.

"Nice try, hon, but I brought back-up with me this time. Hold her down boys!" They each grabbed an arm and hauled me over to my desk chair. They held me down tightly while I struggled in vain to get free.

"Hey, this harassment! I'll report you for this!" I threatened weakly, thrashing against their arms, which were like tree trunks so I got no where.

"Aww, come on Aya! You wouldn't report your best guy friends for harassment, would you? I mean, we haven't even done anything yet!" Rai exclaimed in a fake hurt voice, putting extreme emphasis on they "yet".

"What will she tell them anyway? That we were holding holding her down while her friend forcefully tried to put makeup on her? I'd love to see that reaction." The twins both laughed while I squirmed.

"Hold her head still! I am trying to create a masterpiece!" Rina huffed angrily. Rai put his hand on my head, forcing it to face forward.

This went on for about an hour and I'm sure everyone in the building could hear it. We were all panting by the time it was done.

"You better...thank me...for this! Putting up with your struggling... is not easy you know!" She heaved, completely out of breath.

"Thank you?...That was completely...against my will!" I panted.

"No you should really thank her," Rai said. Kai nodded.

"Yeah, you look hot." They smiled. Rina handed me a mirror and I gasped. Was that really me? I blushed. Seeing the look on my face, the troublesome trio high-fived each other.

"Victory is mine!" She exclaimed.

"Ours," Rai corrected her.

"Fine then, victory is ours!" I put the mirror down, unwilling to give them anymore satisfaction. This was going to be a long night.


	7. The Ball

**_They meet again...and I still don't own Vampire Knight._**

Chapter 6: The Ball

Maybe, just maybe, if I stay really really still, no one will notice me. Is what I should have been saying. Kind of hard to do when you have THE WHOLE DAMN PLACE staring at you. Rina stood next to me with smug smile on her face. She waved and bounced off to talk with someone else. Traitor.

What is everyone's problem? Did Rina give me a clown face with that makeup or something? I didn't have the courage to face them alone.

Suddenly I felt weight on both my arms. On each side was a twin interlocking their arm with mine.

"Shall we escort the princess to her ball?" Kai asked Rai.

"We shall, dear brother." They smiled at me and led me into the room. With them at my side I gained more confidence. I lifted my head and stood tall. There was a wave of whispers as the twins escorted me into the grand hall. I even caught a few of the Night Class guys staring, which made me a bit I uncomfortable. What the hell was on my face.

"Hey guys?" I whispered quietly. They both turned their heads and looked down at me. My mouth twitched at their near perfectly synchronized movements.

"Is there something on my face?" I whispered. They both laughed loudly, causing more than a few glances our way. Well, more like stares.

Then I noticed a familiar gaze among the onlookers. Emerald green eyes stared at me, framed perfectly with pale blonde hair. They shone with admiration and...recognition? Shit. But if he had realized who I was, why hadn't he approached me?

Just as I thought this he began to move. Damn it, spoke too soon. His eyes were locked with mine and I found I couldn't move. He really was extremely handsome...

No, bad Aya. He's a vampire! A vampire I just happened to knock unconscious.

"Welcome everyone!" Chairman cross exclaimed through a microphone. Every one turned to look at him, including the green eyed vampire. Yes! The gods don't hate me after all! Now I could make my escape...

"Could I have the Snow King and Queen make their way to the stage so we can award them their crowns and have them pick their partners for the first dance?" And they were back to hating me again. The twins grabbed my arms and started hauling me to the stage while I struggled as discretely as I could. I heard snickering behind me but paid it no mind as I continued to try to step on the twins feet to make them let go.

"Dibs on the first dance!" Kai whispered to me. The twins pushed me on to the stage and I stumbled a bit. I turned to run away but before I could, Chairman Cross grabbed my wrist in a death grip that rivaled my vampire strength. Which made sense considering he was once a vampire hunter.

He pulled me to center stage with a big smile and I grimaced. There were whispers and giggles from every girl in the class. I saw multiple boys, day and night class staring at me. What had Rina done to me? I better not look like a clown in front of the whole school.

"May I introduce the King and Queen, Aya Chishibara and Takuma Ichijo!" The Chairman exclaimed placing a tiara on my head. Takuma Ichijo...the night class Vice President? I'd never seen him myself but he was supposed too be tall, with pale hair...and green eyes... Shit!

I looked to my right in horror, and what do you know, there stands the person I had been trying to avoid since nearly two weeks prior. And he was looking straight back. Suddenly his body froze and his nose twitched. He looked shocked for a millisecond. He couldn't possibly smell my scent through all the perfume I wore...could he?

As soon as it had come the moment passed. But even then I could see a twinge of some unreadable emotion behind the 'happy guy' mask he seemed to wear often.

"Would the Snow King please choose his partner?" The chairman said, handing him the mic. I scooted farther away, towards the crowd.

"How about that beautiful lady in the red dress?" Oh no. I scooted farther towards the crowd. There were other girls in red dresses here, weren't there? He couldn't possibly mean me?

"I believe her name was Aya Chishibara." Damn it! Why couldn't I catch a break? Suddenly, a pair of hands from the crowd nudged, or rather shoved, me straight into Ichijo's arms. I glared at my hell-spawned best friend Rina, who winked at me and made a shooing motion with her hands towards Ichijo. I'll get her back for this.

Ichijo took my hand delicately in his. He bent down and kissed it and, for the life of me, I couldn't stop the blush that rose up on my cheeks. He smiled against my hand and for a moment, though it was probably just my imagination, I thought I could feel his fangs lightly brush my skin. Stupid paranoia.

He straightened up and smiled at me. I tried my very best to smile back as naturally as I could, but I doubted that it worked. He chuckled under his breath.

"May I have this dance?"

_**He he he! Along with her half vampire troubles, I also gave her a streak of bad luck. How will she cope with this turn of events? We shall see. Please Review. I don't post if you don't review.**_


	8. The Dance

_**Hello readers! I think I'm going to do the last chapter from Ichijos point of view before we get into the **_**real****_ drama that's coming up. Hope ya don't mind. I don't think I'll ever own Vampire Knight..._**

Chapter 8: The Dance

"She is beautiful." I said to Kaname, as I watched a girl in a striking red dress walk into the room. He said nothing but looked at the girl with a calculating gaze I recognized. The kind I knew meant that this girl belonged on his chess board. Then again, he somehow fit everyone into his little game.

The girl had long waving blue-black hair down to her hips with sun kissed tan skin and ruby red lips. Her dark eye lashes fluttered around large brown eyes as she looked around the room. She walked with almost feline grace, her long skirt rippling around her ankles as she moved, making her look like some kind of ethereal being. I couldn't help but feel that this girl looked familiar.

She was escorted by a pair of twins, both tall and well muscled like football players. And quite handsome too, if the staring and whispering of the day class girls were anything to go by.

I looked around the room to find I wasn't the only one to notice the girl's beauty. At least half of the males present were openly staring at the girl, even a few of the night class students like myself were entranced by her. A sudden wave of an emotion I couldn't place rushed through me at the sight.

A loud laugh pulled my eyes back to the beautiful girl, who was now looking angrily at the hysterical twins at her side. The look brought back a memory from the week before.

Ah, this was the girl I'd seen through my bedroom window. The one being dragged by her friend into town to go shopping for a dress. I suddenly found myself grateful to the unnamed friend for her persistence.

Suddenly, the girls brown eyes slid to mine. For some odd reason, the color looked out of place on her face. Strange.

I brushed aside the feeling and started making my way over towards her, keeping eye contact as I did. The girl looked mildly panicked as I approached, but didn't make any move to leave. I was merely a few feet away when Chairman Cross's voice boomed over the speakers. I turned to him as he welcomed the guests. For some reason, the girl looked relieved, until he asked for the King and Queen to make their way to the stage.

Her body froze, her features a mask of horror. The twins looked at each other over her head and smiled deviously. They literally picked her up by the arms and dragged her to the stage. I chuckled at the scene, rather reminiscent of the last time I'd seen her. Her friends sure knew how to handle her.

They threw her onto the stage as I made my way to the Chairman's side. She made a break for the crowd but the chairman was faster and he grabbed her wrist. She obviously didn't like attention.

"May I introduce the Snow King and Queen, Takuma Ichijo and Aya Chishibara!" So her name was Aya Chishibara... I had to say the name suited her. I looked into her eyes and again noticed the strange sense of familiarity that accompanied her fearful gaze. Wait a second...

A delicious scent wafted over me, partly covered by her perfume. It was a scent I would never forget, one I had been thinking about for almost two weeks.

That girl from the infirmary! That vampiress that knocked me unconscious! But how could she be in the day class if I had clearly seen her drinking blood? How was it possible that she could be human now? And she certainly was human.

I quickly hid my shock and smiled as the chairman asked me to pick a dance partner. From the corner of my eye I could see the girl scoot towards the crowd. My smile widened. She wouldn't be going anywhere till I got answers.

"How about that beautiful lady in the red dress?" I looked over at her. She seemed nervous as she scooted farther towards the crowd. She's not getting away.

"I believe her name was Aya Chishibara." I said so there could be no confusion about who I was talking about. I chuckled when I saw her friend, the one I'd seen drag her into town, push her towards me. She stumbled back into my arms and I couldn't stop myself from noticing how soft her skin was. Not like a vampire's. It was warm and inviting. It made me want to bend down and bite it...

Wrong! Red Card! I will not, under any circumstances, bite this delicious smelling woman! I must be a gentleman!

I bent down to kiss the back of her hand and smiled as I heard the blood rushing so close under the surface, at a faster than normal pace. Her scent was absolutely maddening. I could feel my fangs extend in anticipation and had to force them back. She was just so...tempting.

Gaaaaaahhhh! What happened to all my self control? What is she doing to me? I had never had a single drop of human blood, had always been able to bury the instinct deep within me. Yet I craved her's, badly. More than I had any other's.

I straightened up and smiled at her, but inside, I was in turmoil. She smiled back, her face a little flushed (grrrr she looked so tasty) but her eyebrow twitched, telling me how nervous she really was. She knew she was in a delicate situation.

"May I have this dance?" I asked with a smile. She nodded hesitantly, still obviously nervous. I took her hand and led her to the dance floor. She looked around nervously and I sympathized with her. I could practically feel the jealous stares from most of the female population in the room. Then she smiled. I followed her gaze and found one of the twins grinning back at her. He mouthed something that looked like "I'll catch the next one" and winked at her.

I'll admit it, I wanted her attention. I was jealous of that human boy. I wanted her to look at me. So I did something I normally wouldn't have. I put my hand on the small of her back and pulled her into me, relishing in how perfectly her body fit in my arms. She looked up at me in shock, her face blushing a magnificent crimson. I smiled politely at her, not giving away the satisfaction I felt at her reaction.

I heard the music start to play in the background and we started to dance. The blush was still in place as she glanced up at me. I smiled down at her and she shrunk away, like it was out of habit. Odd.

"Why did you ask me to dance?" She asked suddenly. Hmmmm. How to answer this... I can't very well tell her the truth.

"It is an honor to dance with a beautiful girl such as yourself," she blushed darker. Was she unused to compliments?

"I'm not beautiful. Not like you are," she looked down. I guess that answered my question. How could she think that when it was so obvious that she was?

"Nonsense, look around you! Those people aren't staring at _me_." I told her. And it was true. There was a crowd surrounding us whispering and staring as we danced. She looked around and blushed.

"Don't tell me no one has told you before?" She looked away, an emotion I couldn't place, almost sadness but not quite, swimming in her brown eyes. I was shocked. I thought it had been obvious. But I had a bigger question to ask. The smile left my face as I looked down at her. Time to get answers.

"What are you?" Her face went from red to white as she looked up at me in fear. She was deathly pale, like she was going to be sick. The same expression I'd seen on her face that first night. Like I was going to kill her. I had never seen anyone look so terrified in all my life. Terrified of me. She stumbled on her dress and I caught her, just as the song ended. She pushed me away with a look of pure horror on her face. She turned and ran full speed towards the door, faster than I would have thought possible. She pushed through one of the twins that had begun to make his way over to us. The boy watched in shock as she sprinted to the door. Then he turned to me.

"Why did you make her cry? I've never seen her so scared or sad in my life! Just what did you do to her?" He asked me, outraged. I'd made her cry? I hadn't thought I'd hurt her with my question. Was knowing really so terrible?

I ran after her, past the twin who was still questioning me, past the girls who were quickly surrounding me, asking for a dance. I followed her scent into the gardens, where I heard voices. I heard Kaname speak.

"I never thought I'd see a dhamphir in this time. Show me your true form."

She was a dhamphir?

**_HAHAHA! The secrets out! What will happen? Read and maybe you'll find out!_**


End file.
